


Accidental Baby Acquisition

by LaBelleetlaloup



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Fem!Stiles - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBelleetlaloup/pseuds/LaBelleetlaloup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Baby Acquisition

Stiles had been pushed out of the way of the fight as it broke out. For once she had not argued. The basically feral packless alpha who had been running amok wreaking havoc was not someone she was keen to go up against. The jogger he’d gotten on his first day in town – nearly a week ago – was still unconscious in the hospital. But where she had landed had given her a good view of what had kept the idiot in town for more than a few days after being continuously on the run for at least the past few months. (Having Lydia in the pack was a great way to the Argents’ knowledge without upsetting anyone.) Stiles made herself focus. She was staring at a tiny sleeping baby while hearing a fight to the death behind her. Stiles army-crawled closer to the baby and took a deep sniff, as though she could tell if it was really the crazy alpha’s baby or not through a quick sniff test. She spent too much time with werewolves. Clearly. She also had a death wish, since she just scooped the baby off the wooden plank it was sleeping on and rolled over, sitting up with the new-found baby in her arms. She then, very intelligently, texted Lydia, asking if Chris knew anything about a baby re: the crazy alpha who did not seem to have lady parts and therefore theoretically would have had to have been obviously carting it around and not just hiding a tummy bulge until the past week. Lydia sent back a few messages right in a row with amusing WTF emojis before saying that she was calling Allison to ask. The fight conveniently ended about that time, so Stiles was not left alone in baby-contemplation for long.

“Stiles? Where did the baby come from?” Scott asked, his voice cracking into a much higher octave than usual.

“It was on this wooden plank. I think the alpha was guarding it.”

“I may have killed said alpha,” Derek admitted. “Let me smell the baby, see if we need to take it to your father so it can go back to its parents.” Stiles stood up and held the baby up to Derek’s face so he could get a deep whiff.

“Well?” Erica demanded.

“Not human but I don’t think it was this alpha’s baby either.” Stiles pulled the baby in close to her body again, cuddling it.  
“Is it a werewolf?” Boyd asked, “Or do you think it’s something else?”

“Something else but I don’t recognize the scent.” Derek’s eyes caught on the baby for a moment. “We should get out of the woods before someone else finds us standing over a dead body.”

“Good, because mom told me I had to be back home for dinner tonight or else,” Scott replied. He loped off in the general direction of the cars with Isaac on his heels.

“Do you need us?” Erica asked. She and Boyd had reservations at the nice restaurant downtown. Derek shook his head and shooed them off. They did not need to be told twice. Stiles hid her fond smile by directing it at the sleeping baby. Stiles and Derek fell into step as they walked back through the woods to their cars, both quiet.

“Do you have any guesses?” Stiles asked as they reached the old parking lot for the cabins that had gone to ruin but was conveniently located for stashing a pack’s worth of cars somewhere less than suspicious while they were running around the woods.

“Maybe,” Derek admitted, shuffling awkwardly next to the door of his car. “Meet me at the loft before you talk to your father.”

“Okay,” Stiles agreed. She had been planning on talking with Derek before telling her dad she’d found an abandoned baby that might not be human in the woods. Obviously. The sentence made no sense if you put a negation somewhere in that first verb. Like who would talk to the person that could not give you information before talking to the person that could at least give you a direction to look in? Stiles drove very illegally and carefully to Derek’s, with the baby cradled in her lap between her arm and stomach. Why could they have not talked in the woods again?

Derek was waiting in the parking lot for her but didn’t say anything until they were in his loft with the door shut and locked.

“I think the baby’s parents are magic.”

“Okay…” Stiles had put that much together herself from not-human.

“No…” Derek scrunched his face up in annoyance. “They’re witches or something but more elemental.” Oh, a nature spirit?

“Oh? Like a dryad or a nymph?”

“Yeah,” Derek nodded, his expression clearing up. “I didn’t want anything listening in to get the wrong idea.” That must have been why he didn’t just say that in the woods.

“Of course,” Stiles indulged his mild paranoia. “What should we do about getting the baby back to its parents, then?”

“You asked Lydia to ask Argent if he knew about the baby?”

“Yes,” she affirmed. “I haven’t heard back yet.” As though on cue, her phone rang. It was Lydia. Stiles took the call, letting Derek take the baby out of her arms. “What’s the verdict?”

“Hello?” That was Chris actually.

“Hi…” Stiles knew she sounded confused but she didn’t care.

“Is Derek there too?”

“Yes.”

“Good, I wanted to tell you myself. The baby you found is probably the one that went missing from a dryad couple a few weeks back while the feral alpha was in town. I made a few calls and as best anyone can tell, something happened to the guy’s mate and he went nuts on some guy they both knew and then we, Hunters, got involved and he’s been on the run since. There was discussion as to whether or not it was coincidence the baby had disappeared at the same time.”

“Derek thought it might be a Dryad baby,” Stiles allowed. “I imagine that’s enough coincidence to alert the baby’s parents that the baby might be found.”  
“Good. I’ll get on that and the baby should be out of your hair in no time.”

True to his word, Chris immediately called the baby’s parents and they were driving to Beacon Hills in less than an hour, which Stiles knew from Lydia’s text updates. But it was not soon enough for Stiles. She was alone with Derek holding a sleeping baby. After distracting herself by taking pictures of Derek holding said baby, she was sitting there wishing that she didn’t have such a clear picture of what Derek was going to look like with his own child. Her ovaries could not handle this. There should be a limit on attractiveness. Stiles had even thought Derek had already reached it. Clearly she had been mistaken. The fond, amazed looks that he was continuously giving the baby were just too much. Like yes, the tiny-ness of babies was awe-inspiring but dude needed to stop being so attractive. It was not okay.

(She felt more than a little validated when both the dryad ladies’ mouths fell open when they finally arrived to claim their youngster and Derek was cooing down at the finally awake baby. Clearly it was not just that she was somewhere along the line of in love with Derek-he could use baby holding as a secret weapon.)


End file.
